


The Only One

by Cole2260



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Peter takes off the mask
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 346





	The Only One

Peter is nervous. So much so that his stomach hurts and his heart is pounding, and he can’t get either to stop. He’s spent the days since he convinced himself to do this in the same state and he thinks that if he waits any longer, then he won’t.

His hands shake when he pulls the mask off. There’s no lead up to it. He and Wade are sitting next to each other on top of a building. Wade is talking, rambling on about something that Peter has barely been able to hear over the pounding of his heart.

He’s never done this before, not even with Tony, even though the older man has been asking for it for years. He grips the mask after its off and he can’t bring himself to speak. He waits instead, waits for Wade to notice.

There’s a moment, where Wade says something and elbows Peter, glances over to him in what Peter thinks is him looking for agreement, and then he freezes. He just…stills completely and for the first time, Peter has successfully rendered the other man speechless.

The blood is rushing in Peter’s ears as he waits, again, and he’s beginning to think he’s going to work himself up into a heart attack but then Wade talks.

“Huh. Always knew you’d be pretty.”

Peter laughs suddenly, bringing his hands up to press into his mouth, and thinks he might cry.

“Oh. Oh, shit, Spidey. What is it? Why’d you take it off if you’re gonna…” He drags Peter into a hug and Peter does cry.

He wants to say that he’s sorry, that the reason he’s finding it hard to breathe is that the last person he’d told his identity to had been Gwen and she’d died because of him.

Instead he says, “Peter.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Peter.”

Wade squeezes him tighter. “Well, thanks for trusting me with it, Peter.”

“Sorry for taking so long,” he says into Wade’s neck.

“Pffft. Totally worth the wait.”

And Peter laughs through the tears again, crawling in closer until he’s practically in Wade’s lap. He likes it here.


End file.
